1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for paging a high-speed subscriber in a radio paging switching system, and more particularly, to a method for paging a high-speed subscriber by a roaming reservation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radio paging switching system has provided paging subscribers with low-speed paging service using POCSAG-512 bps or POCSAG-1200 bps. Such a radio paging switching system can offer a wide area network radio paging service, a roaming service for example. The roaming service is a function for providing a communication service for a paging subscriber, or terminal subscriber, moving into an area belonging to another mobile communication system. For this, the mobile communication system which is requested to provide the communication service receives information about the terminal subscriber from a mobile communication system in which the terminal subscriber has originally been registered.
A public switched telephone network (PSTN) provides a telephone service for a caller who attempts to call a radio paging terminal by using a telephone. A radio paging switching system connected to the PSTN performs a paging service. A paging call processor judges whether a current call is a call for a low-speed subscriber or for a Flex.TM. (a paging protocol by Motorola which will be referred to hereafter as: flex) high-speed subscriber and processes a corresponding paging call. A base station interface controls a plurality of base stations and transmits radio paging data thereto. A wide area call processor receives a wide area call from the paging call processor to transmit a message and subscriber information to all registered areas, and receives a wide area call message from a wide area network to detect a radio frequency (RF) channel number. If there is a radio paging terminal corresponding to the detected RF channel number, the wide area call processor requests the paging call processor to process the wide area call. The low-speed base stations each transmit radio paging data to a plurality of low-speed transmitters, and control and monitor the transmitters. If a radio paging terminal roams into an area where it is not registered, it should sense its position. For example, if the radio paging terminal visits another area, it automatically senses its position by connecting an area recognition code using a reference frequency band of that area. Once the position is sensed, the radio paging terminal should inform the radio paging switching system of its position. To register the position of the radio paging terminal, the subscriber can register an area code by a direct connection with the paging call processor by a dual tone multifrequency (DTMF) signal using the telephone. If the subscriber roams to another area from a newly registered area, he should again register the roaming area. Therefore, it is inconvenient to register corresponding areas every time the subscriber roams.
Utilization of wireless terminals and the compensation for roaming are taught by the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,984 to Andrew A. Andros et al. entitled Paging Receiver With Programmable Areas Of Reception; U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,703 to Cathy L. Arledge et al. entitled System And Method For Integration Of A Paging Server Into A Private Branch Exchange Environment; U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,312 to David F. Willard et al. entitled Message System And Method Having Roaming Capability And Controlled Group Messaging; U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,919 to David F. Willard et al. entitled Network Identification Information Placement Architecture For Messaging System Having Roaming Capability; U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,351 to David F. Willard et al. entitled Messaging System Having Roaming Capability; U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,481 to W. Garland Phillips et al. entitled Message System And Method For Efficient Multi-Frequency Roaming; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,345 to Billy G. Moon entitled Automatic Voice Prompts In A Land Mobile Radio System.